


Cat and Fox

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Custom Fur Suits, Fur Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil take their fur kink to an entirely new level with full, custom-made suits: a leopard and red fox.





	Cat and Fox

 

This wasn't a new thing, their fascination with fur. The custom fur suits, however,  _were_.

Phil had contacted the costumer that they used to create Dan's llama legs. She was a specially-skilled seamstress who turned out the most incredible animal costume pieces.

Phil explained that they needed two full suits, one red fox and one leopard, to be used for a stage show. He provided artwork, the very same artwork that Dan shared with him the day that this whole thing started.

It was a rainy day in March. The men were enjoying a lazy day at home, Phil under a blanket playing Breath of the Wild, and Dan scrolling through Tumblr beside him. They were waiting for their lasagna to finish baking when Dan came across it.

"Phil." Dan swallowed thickly, his eyes fixated on his screen. "Phil... Phil... Phil." He poked his boyfriend's side with a single, long, index finger. "Phil."

"What is it, Dan?" Phil giggled and shook his head. He rolled his eyes when Dan didn't answer him. He dropped his controller and turned his body to face his boyfriend.

"Phil,  _look_."  Dan tilted his laptop toward Phil, his eyes never leaving the colorful action on the screen. Dan's cheeks were high with color and his pink lips were parted in apparent arousal.

Phil had to admit that it was hot. He and Dan had experimented a lot over the years, and they were no strangers to furry cat tail plugs and exotic headpieces. This was something else; it was completely adorable, yet unspeakably sexy.

The quality of the video was well above and beyond the usual animation. The artwork was simply stunning. Someone, or several someones, had clearly put their heart and soul into the piece.

The fox mounted the cat, his hard, red cock, rubbing against his open hole with urgency. The cat looked so innocent and confused, nevertheless aroused. The cat accepted the strong fox's cock, taking it on his back, his large paws scrambling in the air. It was primal, instinctual, and completely wonderful. The cat's face changed into something like pleasure and his cock grew, sprouting out from the white fur of his belly. The fox grinned with delight and pounded into the little kit until he ejaculated all over himself, paws and all. His little red cock throbbed with the intensity and surprise of it all. The fox pulled out and leaned forward to lick between the cat's sprawling legs. It was a tender and incredibly erotic scene.

"Oh my God." Phil's eyes were as big as saucers. His lips fell apart, and he pulled his bottom lip inside of his mouth.

"Fucking hot, right?" Dan nodded, his eyes still on the final, now frozen, frame.

"Just a little." Phil nodded similarly. "Jesus."

"Is it just me, or does that fox resemble you in some weird, wonderful way?" Dan grinned and looked at his boyfriend, who incidentally, was wearing his gray fox jumper.

"Yeah, he does actually!" Phil laughed. "And Dan, that big cat is so you. Look at him!" Phil nuzzled his boyfriend and purred into his ear.

"Christ. I'm so hard right now." Dan pulled back the corner of the blanket that lay across his lap and revealed a large, hot, wet lump. Phil hummed with approval.

"You want me to fuck you like that, Baby? You wanna be my little kit, yeah?" Phil smirked and pulled the blanket over them both. Dan whimpered, whined, and mewled with excitement.

* * *

They realized that the tail plugs were no longer enough. Animal onesies were nice, though they weren't very practical. They wanted more; they  _needed_  more.

It was a surprise, a wonderful surprise. Phil realized that he couldn't wait much longer; the costumer was coming in a week and a half to take measurements and offer fabric swatches. Dan would need time to process and prepare.

Dan's reaction couldn't have been any better. He literally pounced on Phil, knocking him to the ground. He held him there, giggling and nipping at the tender skin of his neck. 

" _Philly_." Dan kissed him and purred against his chest.

Lovemaking was never dull in the Howell-Lester house. They wanted for nothing, and they were always open to trying new things. Their sex life was spontaneous, exciting, and full of creativity and experimentation. Few acts appealed to them as much as fur play. The custom fur suits were about to take their favorite activity to a whole new level.

Not to say that the suits did not come at a great cost. Phil, who was infinitely more financially conservative than Dan, did not hesitate to pay for the very best. He spared no expense when it came to something that would bring them great joy and indescribable pleasure.

And Phil was right to consider the suits an investment; they were, without a doubt, the most incredible pieces of art that he had ever seen.

It was not easy to explain that the inner lining would have to be essentially waterproof. "Sweat," he had said. The costumer agreed that, under the heat of stage lighting, the material would have to be breathable, durable, and lightweight. She assured both men that she would not compromise on quality. Phil added that the fur should be easy to clean.

The final products were so incredibly beautiful that Dan almost didn't want to risk soiling them.

"You're going to have to get over that real quickly, Baby." Phil giggled. "I may mess mine just seeing you in yours."

Dan laughed. "Well, we still need to make our own 'alterations,' Philly."

"You first, Love." Phil sat on a chair with Dan between his legs. He held a Sharpie and some safety pins in his hands.  Dan nodded and disappeared into the bedroom with his fur suit.

"Umm, Phil?" Dan called from the bedroom.

"Yes Love?" Phil giggled.

"You're not ready for this."

"Are you wearing the head?"

"Should I?"

"Maybe not yet? I don't want to see everything until we're ready." Phil called.

"Okay then. Here I come." Dan resisted the urge to bound down the hallway playfully and land in Phil's lap. He thought about doing it and licking his face, but he didn't want to startle his boyfriend, especially when he would be holding scissors.

"Oh my God. Christ, Dan." Phil's eyes grew larger and his mouth fell open. "You look so amazing. Baby, you look incredible!"

Dan smiled and giggled as he spun around, whacking his boyfriend's shins with his long, luxurious tail. "Meow?" Dan poised his paws in the air.

"Fuck, Dan." Phil grabbed him and kissed him passionately. "Just fuck."

Dan loved that Phil couldn't come up with any other words. He knew Phil better than anyone, and his boyfriend was stupefied.

"Stand still, Kitty." Phil measured and marked a small area in the front, and again in the back.

"Good boy. May I scratch behind your ears little one?"

Dan sighed and smiled. He nodded and bent forward so that Phil could literally scratch him behind the ears.

"Your turn." Dan winked and scampered off to the bedroom to change.

Dan thought that Phil looked incredibly sexy wearing his fox fur suit. "Oh, Jesus Christ, Phil."

Phil giggled and twirled, shaking his ass and his fluffy fox tail.

"Come here." Dan winked. He slapped Phil's furry behind and groaned. Phil hummed in response. Dan measured and marked his front and back.

"All done. Go get changed, Babe. It's time for 'Dan and Phil Crafts.'" 

They both laughed hysterically.

 * * *

It was Dan who suggested that they wear their full suits for at least an hour before initiating actual sex. 

"It will give us time to get into character, you know, to sniff each other out."

It wasn't a bad idea at all. They agreed not to use their own voices or speak period. Only primal, natural noises and body language were allowed.

Dan curled up on the sofa and "licked" his paw. Phil circled him after observing him from the hallway.

They were completely nude under their fur suits, both for comfort and convenience.

Dan sat upright in Phil's presence, his ears erect, his nose in the air. Phil watched him, moving stealthily, sexily around him. He finally paused to sniff him.

Phil was surprised to be hard so soon. Dan looked so sexy and delicious in his fur suit. He couldn't wait to pin him and fuck him.

Dan rose up on his haunches and arched his back. He moaned at the feeling of his hardening cock rubbing up against the soft lining of his fur suit. He could see that Phil was hard too. He loved watching his boyfriend play the role of predator.

Dan cocked his head and stretched out one arm to paw at Phil with curiosity. Phil hissed at the sight of his pink, textured, paw pads.

Phil moved closer, leaning forward to rest his own paws on the back of the sofa, on either side of Dan's head. He motioned as if to lick. All of a sudden, he pressed forward and leaned in, effectively pinning his pretty kitty to the sofa. Dan mewled and submitted.

Phil's red, hard, wet cock poked out from the slit in his fur suit; Dan could see his plump head. Phil used his paws to hold the plush material around his base, allowing more of his rock-hard length to hang outside of his fur suit. Dan gasped and licked his lips.

True to his submissive character, Dan slid down into the crease of the sofa and pawed at Phil's long, thick, cock. He rubbed his head against his thigh and opened his mouth, licking the very tip playfully.

Phil grunted and leaned into Dan's mouth opening, parting his lips with his tip. He could hear wet, suckling noises as Dan took him in his hot mouth and down his slippery throat.

Phil's tail swayed gently behind him, his furry hips swinging sexily. He grunted and whined at his kitty's ministrations. Phil let Dan suck him until he felt that hot ripple in his belly. He pulled back, leaving his kitten confused and empty.

With his throbbing cock hanging heavily outside of his fur suit, Phil nudged Dan to his feet. On hind legs, large paws spread, Phil butt his head into Dan, sending his upper half over the back of the sofa.

Dan wiggled his hips in anticipation. His tail swung wildly. Phil swat it away with his paw and opened Dan's suit, revealing a perfect, pink, stretched, wet hole. He rubbed his cock along the soft edges of the opening and slid inside of Dan in one long, slick motion.

Dan mewled loudly and pushed his ass out to meet Phil. They stood, Dan inside of Phil, with spread legs, their hind legs at parallel angles.

Without any warning at all, Phil flipped Dan on to his back, his paws scrambling in the air to find his place.

Phil re-entered him, pounding away, grumbling and grunting with each deep thrust. Dan whined and whimpered, and his own red, swollen cock appeared, popping out of the furry slit in his abdomen. Phil watched with delight as his cock bounced atop the soft fur.

Phil's long, fluffy tail shook with his increasing speed, swaying back and forth behind him. Dan had not a single recollection of a fucking this hard or this deep in his recent memory.

Phil leaned forward and made to bite at Dan's neck. He held him there, preparing him for the orgasm that was soon to rock his body.

The slick, wet sounds that came from Phil's cock sliding in and out of Dan's tight body we're incredibly hot. Phil could sense Dan's impending climax by the way that he carried on. His cock leaked against his soft, furry tummy; clear, viscus strands erupted from his engorged head and rolled down his length in thick droplets.

Phil slammed into Dan now, wanting to make him come. He could feel the quiver that always preceded Dan's more powerful orgasms. Phil seized his hips possessively and pushed himself directly into Dan's prostate.

Within seconds, Dan was howling, and his cock was convulsing. Hot, white, come poured from his tip in rhythmic contractions right into his pretty fur.

Phil was about to explode. He continued to grunt and thrust sloppily until finally he growled and released forcefully into Dan's ass. He held the position, wanting to keep himself buried for another moment before falling to his knees.

Dan lay back against the sofa feeling completely fucked out and happy, his legs spread, paws up. Phil removed his fox head and leaned forward to lap at the still-warm come in Dan's fur, cleaning his mate.

Dan finally removed his cat head, his hair sweaty, curly, and plastered to his forehead. 

"Fucking hell, Philip."

Phil laughed drunkenly and lay his sweaty head on Dan's furry, spotted thigh.

"That was so fucking hot." Dan tried to catch his breath. "So primal and just... God." He grinned at Phil, who still wavered between his legs.

"It really was." Phil admired the intricate detail of Dan's paw pads, the separate toes and plastic nails, they were amazing. "You know Dan, we can switch if you want to. I'm sure that somewhere a large cat has cornered a small fox." Phil grinned.

"Google it." Dan giggled, clapping his large paws together excitedly.

Even if the search yielded no results, Dan was prepared to snag a fox.


End file.
